


24

by Fyncival



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: HetaOni - Freeform, Songfic, the game that freaking breaks your heart, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyncival/pseuds/Fyncival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hundreds upon thousands of tries, Italy Veneziano has finally managed to get his friends out of that cursed mansion. But at a cost...</p>
            </blockquote>





	24

Italy had seen his friends die countless times. He had lost count of how many times he had turned back time to save them all. In the latest time loop, they had all died again, all at once, right in front of him. Italy suddenly looked up at the coal black eyes.

 

“You bastard! I will get them out! Just you see! _Essi vivranno!_ ”

 

Italy ran past the giant, his amber eyes fierce and determined. He found the clock and closed his eyes before rewinding it. He opened his eyes to see the world summit building. With a grim smile on his face, Italy changed it to his usual dozy expression and ran in to find Germany and the others.

 

 

**_Been given 24 hours_ **

**_To tie up loose ends_ **

**_To make amends_ **

**_His eyes said it all_ **

**_I started to fall_ **

**_And the silence deafened_ **

 

 

Italy looked around himself, silent. He had just reached the mansion with his fellow Axis. They made passive comments on it not being scary, but Italy knew the truth. Italy forced a smile onto his face and walked in after his companions.

 

 

**_Head spinning round_ **

**_No time to sit down_ **

**_Just wanted to_ **

**_Run and run and run_ **

**_Be careful they say_ **

**_Don't wish life away,_ **

**_Now I've one day_ **

 

 

Steve had arrived after Japan walked into the kitchen. It chased after Italy, who barely escaped.

 

 

**_And I can't believe_ **

**_How I've been wasting my time_ **

 

 

Italy and his group had just gotten together with the Allies, who had scraped by in a fight with Steve.

 

 

**_In 24 hours they'll be_ **

**_Laying flowers_ **

**_On my life, it's over tonight_ **

**_I'm not messing, no I_ **

**_Need your blessing_ **

**_And your promise to live free_ **

**_Please do it for me_ **

 

 

Italy contributed more to the fights, and always stood by the doors, making the others a little suspicious, but it was easily brushed off.

 

 

**_Is there a heaven or hell_ **

**_And will I come back_ **

**_Who can tell_ **

**_Now I can see_ **

**_What matters to me_ **

**_It's as clear as crystal_ **

 

 

Over the few hours of this time loop, Italy had realized that he didn’t want to do this again. He just wanted his friends safe, and he wanted out of the mansion, but most of all, he was tired.

 

 

**_The places I've been_ **

**_The people I've seen_ **

**_Plans that I made_ **

**_Start to fade_ **

**_The sun's setting gold_ **

**_Thought I would grow old,_ **

**_It wasn't to be_ **

 

 

After a fight with Steve, America and Canada were heavily injured. China and Japan bandaged them before Russia and Germany carried them to the saferoom with the others on lookout.

 

 

**_And I can't believe_ **

**_How I've been wasting my time_ **

 

 

Italy was making food for them with a frown on his face, feeling like something was off. However the food was soon finished, so he turned around and served it with a smile.

 

 

**_In 18 hours they'll be_ **

**_Laying flowers_ **

**_On my life, it's over tonight_ **

**_I'm not messing, no I_ **

**_Need your blessing_ **

**_And your promise to live free_ **

**_Please do it for me_ **

 

 

It’s been six hours since they all had been in the mansion together. Italy felt they hadn’t made much progress, only having a few keys to the locked rooms of the mansion.

 

 

**_In 13 hours they'll be_ **

**_Laying flowers_ **

**_On my life, it's over tonight_ **

**_I'm not messing, no I_ **

**_Need your blessing_ **

**_And your promise to live free_ **

**_Please do it for me_ **

 

 

Another five hours later, they had made it to the basement and had fought through any pain, though they weren’t injured much. However, Italy still felt uneasy.

 

 

**_I'm not alone, I sense it, I sense it_ **

**_All that I said, I meant it, I meant it_ **

 

 

The others left the room to explore the basement, but Italy stayed behind. Suddenly the door behind him opened and he swung around to meet coal black eyes.

 

“You remember what I said last loop? _Essi vivranno._ It means ‘They will live.’ I mean it.”

 

Italy backed away and another door opened. The other three Axis members attacked Steve, who growled out, “YoU... WOn’t... ESc... aPe...”

 

 

**_And I can't believe_ **

**_How much I've wasted my time_ **

 

 

Italy vowed he would get this group out as he looked at them scattered around the room. America, Canada, and France were listening to England as he talked about some of his nicer magical friends. China and Russia were conversing nicely for once in the corner. Germany, Prussia, and Japan were at the table, talking over plans to get out.

 

 

**_In just 8 hours they'll be_ **

**_Laying flowers_ **

**_On my life, it's over tonight_ **

**_I'm not messing, no I_ **

**_Need your blessing_ **

**_And your promise to live free_ **

**_Please do it for me_ **

 

 

Just eight hours left, and it’ll have been a day that Italy’s been in this time loop. At the moment, the whole group was resting in their safe room after encountering Steve. Suddenly, they heard footsteps. Then the door was being banged on. They shared a look and ran out the other door.

 

 

**_In just 1 hour they'll be_ **

**_Laying flowers_ **

**_On my life, it's over tonight_ **

**_I'm not messing, no I_ **

**_Need your blessing_ **

**_And your promise to live free_ **

**_Please do it for me_ **

 

 

Italy was genuinely smiling for the first time in ages. He had finally gotten them all out. His smile was broken by a gasp as his wounds were jostled by the running Germany was doing. The final battle with Steve had fatally wounded Italy, and Germany refused to leave him behind, carrying him as they ran away from the mansion.

 

Eventually, they all stopped in a clearing in the middle of the woods and Germany set Italy down against a tree.

 

“G-Germany. It’s okay. Y-you’re all finally out.”

 

“ _Dummkopf!_ It’s not okay! Japan, China, come help me patch him up!”

 

The two Asian countries hesitated, but hurried over at the infuriated look the German gave them. They bandaged the Italian, but he had already lost a lot of blood, and was still bleeding. Germany was kneeling next to Italy, making sure he was fine.

 

“G-G-Germany. I-I’m sorry it t-took so long.”

 

All of the countries turned to Italy in confusion, not understanding what he meant.

 

“I-I’m j-just happy y-you’re all finally o-out of that d-damn mansion.”

 

This had them all gaping at the little Italian, who had just cursed the mansion with a smile on his face.

 

“P-Please just p-promise me one th-thing. Live your life. L-live like y-you never have. _Vivo, Germania._ ”

 

With that last sentence, the light from his amber eyes faded. Germany and the other countries were shocked, but Germany soon realized what had happened. He started shaking his friend’s shoulders, hoping he would respond. However, Prussia and America pulled him back as Japan checked his pulse before shaking his head.

 

They all sat there in despair for the little Italian they had all grown to like. Eventually, Germany cradled Italy’s body to his chest and started walking back to the world summit building. The others slowly started following, each feeling the blow of a lost friend.

 

Once they arrived, a frantic Romano and Spain approached them and the angry Italian started yelling. At least, until he saw his brother’s body. England and France explained what happened, which made Romano flip out again. After he calmed down, he reached into one of Italy’s pockets and pulled out the book that he always carried around.

 

Then he started explaining what was really going on with what memories he had gotten from his little brother and what he and England, when he took a look at it, gathered from the journal.

 

The next week, they held a funeral for Italy. Almost the whole world was there, after the situation had been explained by Russia and China, seeing as Romano and Germany weren’t up to it, and they were the most threatening countries left. They didn’t want the world to go into chaos.

 

It was also established that Romano now represented the whole of Italy and not just the South, explaining why, one day, he gained a curl identical to the one Italy used to have and he grew a few centimeters.

 

Slowly, the world went back into order, but the Allies and Axis along with Romano and Spain never forgot that mansion or the nation that they lost. And Germany...

 

Well, Germany followed Italy’s last wish after Romano translated it for him. He let loose more often and was less strict, though he still yelled and slicked his hair back and was a closet pervert. Nothing could change that.


End file.
